


Sweet Crimson

by I_interrogated_the_cat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_interrogated_the_cat/pseuds/I_interrogated_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purebred vampires are just like humans until they become of age. Eren basically lived the life of a human until his 15th birthday. When he finds out he's a vampire he has trouble at first which makes it dangerous for his kind. What happens when he turns? What will happen to his "normal" life?.</p><p>This is an Ereri/Riren story so if your not apart of that ship then sorry.</p><p>(I published this on wattpad first)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV:

I flinch at the sunlight coming in to my room as I sit up trying to will myself to get out of bed when I hear a knock on my door. My mother walks into my room and smiles at me. "Good morning Eren, happy birthday! I can't believe my baby is already 15! You know why this year is special right?", she says with her eyes a red tint to them. I smile remembering why it's so special. I am to fully turn into a vampire. "Eren your fangs have already grown in!", My mothers says smiling wonderfully. "That reminds me Eren, you don't have to go to school for the week so we Mikasa can help you with all your new abilities and such and maybe we just might get to see what your _special_ ability is", she says with much amusement.

I get out of my bed and walk to my window opening up the curtains letting more light into the room. I can feel my skin soak up the sunlight so gloriously. I started to laugh making my mom give me a questioning face which I answer to with "I find it funny all the things vampires are weakened and killed with because of all those stereotypes". My mom begins to giggle and say "I agree. I love the sunlight and everything it brings", leave it to my mom to sound like an angel.

"Would you like blood or regular food? I only ask because while you can still eat regular food it won't be as appetizing, fulfilling, or nutritious. Also you already have your fangs so I assume must have a bit of bloodlust.", My mother sounds a little less than an angel all of a sudden. I shrug because I honestly don't know how to answer. I've waited for this day for so long but know that I'm here I feel...scared.

"Can I have both? I honestly don't know if I'm ready for blood yet", I say trying to sound like I'm perfectly fine but it's useless. "Eren tell me", my mothers says. Like I said it's useless. All purebred vampires have a special ability and my mother's just happens to be empathic. She can tell what people are feeling because of their emotions no matter how good you are at coving up how you feel.

I sigh. "Mom, it's just I've been waiting for this day in what seems like forever and now it's here but that's the thing and isn't the thing. I mean I've looked forward to this but now what do I have to look forward to? I'm scared I won't be a good enough vampire not to mention my life is changing. I know it's normal in our family but honestly I'm scared. I can't place exactly why I'm scared because...I don't know I'm scared and I feel so weak for it", my mother walks over to me and gives me a hug. I feel a bit better because of her hug but only a little bit.

"Eren, I want you to get dress while I make you some breakfast and we'll eat it in the living room and watch whatever you want on TV. We can chat some more on your vampirism as well. I know how you feel sweetie believe me I do but once you realize what you can do it feels amazing, practically like heaven. So don't worry everything will be fine and there will be plenty of things to look forward to.", Mom says. I feel so much better now. She breaks her hug walking to the door turning to smile at me once more. "Thanks mom", I say smiling and watching as she closes my door to go make breakfast.

I walk to my closet and grab my Doctor Who t-shirt and some black skinny jeans throwing them on to my bed. I started to strip and then dressed in my clothes I threw on my bed when I noticed how everything was so...high definition. I could see so much detail just looking around. This is so cool.

I walked out of my room into the hallway instantly smelling blueberry waffles, bacon, sausage, and something sweet and so aromatic. Wait the kitchen is far away and I could never smell when someone was cooking. Man this just keeps getting better and better. I walk down the hallway passing all of the bedrooms and bathrooms and stuff. I walked into the living room seeing the couch draped with sheets, blankets, and fluffy pillows. Mom certainly wasn't kidding when she said we have a little breakfast and watch TV.

"Eren! Breakfast is almost done so why don't you pull the coffee table closer to the couch please", my mom says. I look at the little table thinking nothing of it until it suddenly flew into the wall behind the couch. My mom came in using her super speed and looking around then laugh as she sees my facial expressions and the destroyed table behind me. I nervously laughed as my mom calmed down a bit. "You scared me for a moment Eren! I didn't expect you to develop so quickly!", she said laugh just a bit more. This super strength is totally gonna help me in gym.

"I'm sorry I broke the table mom. I didn't know I could do that", I say feeling guilty for breaking the table. "It's okay sweetie it can be replace. I never knew you would develop all your abilities so quickly", she said "I'll go get yours and Mikasa's old school desk so you just sit here and find something to watch". I grabbed the remote from the tiny table by the arm of the couch and started flipping through channels seeing nothing was on I switched over to Netflix. We should be able to binge watch Supernatural. I had the show running and I couldn't help but get excited as Castiel's face got close to Dean's. "Ahhhh yes my OTP. Will you ever become canon? Or will you torture me for my life", I question the TV. "Awfully long time because once you find a mate and share your first kiss with them you'll be immortal", my mom giggles. I groan.

My mom set the desks down and went to the kitchen and grabbed our plates. We watched the show and ate until we were finished then I cleaned up because that would be rude to my mom, I mean she did cook it all. When I got back I smelled that sweet aroma again. I breathed in deep and let out a big "Ahhhh". It sounds weird I know but I jut wanted to bathe in that scent. My mom giggled again which turned into a laugh when see saw how captivated I was by the smell.

"Here. It's just a little bit of blood and it's fresh so I would hurry up and drink before it gets below the natural warmth", she said holding out a wine glass to me filled partially up with a think dark red substance. It smelled so good but I started to panic. What type of blood is it? What if she accidently got one of my friends? "Sweetie it's human. Don't worry I got it from a teenager about 20 miles from here. I didn't kill him I just knocked him out and stole it. I understand but these worries will minimize when you know how to hunt and can get your own blood", Mom said with that soothing tone that always convinces me to feel better about anything. I nodded and lifted the cup to my lips.

The blood drifted somewhat slowly to my lips but when it got to them I could feel the warmth hit them not to mention when it surpassed my lips into my mouth hitting my tongue. It was like a blast of crisp taste like when you drink something citrusy then molded into a sweet tang. It tasted so amazing as it slid to my throat. The sensation was like when you come in from a cold day playing in the snow and take a long drink of steamy hot chocolate. Absolutely magnificent.

"Mmmm", was all I could manage still drinking the ruby red substance. "So you do drink blood this early. Your certainly one amazing little vampire Eren. Do you know if you already have all your abilities", my mother asks. I tell her about my vision change, the heightened sense of smell, and the strength even though she already knew about it. "Well I guess pretty soon you'll learn to levitate then be able to fly, of course I think your speed will come soon enough along with your enhanced hearing but I don't know about your bat control or even your special ability. It feels amazing doesn't it Eren", she said smiling. She couldn't be any more right.

"I'll ask Mikasa to start your training tomorrow", Mom said reminding me that I haven't see her at all or dad. "Where are Mikasa and dad?", I questioned. "Your father went to Germany to visit some old friends before going to a doctor's convention and Mikasa went to the store just before I woke you up to get some things to train you with so she should be back around evening", Mom said. "Oh", I felt a little disappointed that Mikasa wasn't here. Not so much my dad, I just don't really connect with him like I do with my mom and Mikasa. "I should call her and ask to pick up a coffee table", Mom said obviously giving me a way to talk to Mikasa. "I'll do it", I say going back to my room.

Walking to my room I saw I left my bedroom open so coming in I closed my door. I walked over to the side of my bed where my phone sat on the charger and unlocked the screen. My phone was practically blown up with messages from my friends. They varied from "happy birthday" to "where are you?". I texted them back saying that I didn't feel like coming to school today. Tomorrow I'll tell them I got sick so that should do for me gone the whole week.

I called Mikasa and she practically answered on the first ring. "Hey birthday boy how's it going", she says casually. "Great I uh kinda already got half of my abilities speaking of which mom wants you to also get a coffee table", Mikasa just laughs. "Way to go Eren! I thought that table was ugly but I would never tell mom that", I couldn't help but laugh. "How late do you think you'll be when you get home", I ask hoping that she could somehow get home soon since she was already a vampire because she was three years older than me even though we aren't blood related she was also a purebred vampire. "Pretty late, sorry Eren", she apologizes. "It's good I guess I'll see you when you get here then", I say hanging up.

I went back into the living room and finished watching some supernatural for a while and just relaxing. It's been a while since I've relaxed like this. "Oh Eren! I forgot I had your present! would you like to open it", I look up to see my mom holding a nicely wrapped box. I sat up and held my hands out for the box so I could open it to which she excitedly handed it to me.

I opened the box to find two necklaces on black cords. One necklace was a white wing with some blue while the other one was a blue wing with some white. When you put them next to each other they fit perfectly like best friend necklaces that people do. "I know it's a little early but I thought that when you find your mate you could give them one of these things and you know match", my mom says excitedly. "I love it mom", I say getting up to give her a hug "I'm going to go take a nap so I'll see you later", I walk back to my room setting my present on top of my dresser. I stripped and just jumped under the covers in my boxers and just fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's POV: "I'll go wake up Eren and we'll get started on our training Carla", I hear Mikasa say. I sit up and look around. They aren't in my room so how come I can hear them? Mikasa knocked on the door. "Come in Mikasa", I say still wondering how I heard her when she wasn't in here. "How'd you know it was me", she questions. "Well you said that you were gonna come wake me up", I said. "I said that in the kitchen though. You probably got your enhanced hearing while you slept. Anyways get dressed and we'll start your training. I'll make you some food", she says.

"Wait! Uh...can I have blood instead", I ask to which she raises an eyebrow at. "I already have my fangs and it was really good yesterday", I say feeling heat rising to my face. "Sure", is all she says leaving my room and closing the door. I quickly peel off the clothes and grab my black Tokyo Ghoul shirt and grey skinny jeans with some black high top converse and put them on. Finishing changing I go to the kitchen and see the somewhat large glass of blood. Honestly I don't even care whose blood this is. I know that sounds bad but it's so good.

"Eren dink your blood up then get in the car. I packed snacks for later and we'll talk about how to hide your vampirism at school", Mikasa says when she walks in watching me drink blood. I quickly down the blood and lick the excess off of my lips. My fangs poking out some. Mikasa came to take the cup away from me and I growled. I literally growled at her. She looked taken aback and I couldn't blame her. I can't even believe I did that. " Es tut mir leid", I mumble but know she could hear me. "It's alright Eren I was protective over blood when I first turned. Go get in the car alright", she says dismissing me with her hand cleaning out the cup while I walk outside to her red 1964 GTO Pontiac.

I forgot my phone so I ran there and back but was amazed when I was sitting right back in the car practically less then a second. Mikasa came out and got into the car. "Eren was that you who was running in the house", she asks casually. "I guess so. I forgot my phone so I ran in and got it but I was so fast that I didn't even realize I was back in the car. Is that super speed", I questioned. "Yes it is but be careful not to do it in case someone sees alright", she asks to which I just nod. Mikasa starts the car and drives.

"Eren this is going to be hard for you for a while but I'll be here. You no longer have a heart beat but you will not loose body temperature. It will forever remain at 97.6 degrees Fahrenheit. You can never tell anyone that your a vampire or let them see you drink blood. Whenever you hunt always be careful to make sure no one sees you", she says carrying on with helpful tips.

*One Week Later*

I finally get to go back to school today. The training with Mikasa was actually pretty rough. She taught me how to hunt for my own blood and how to control my abilities. I can finally levitate and fly but I still don't know what my special ability is though which aggravates me some. I get up and dress in a red plaid button down shirt with a black t-shirt underneath with some regular blue skinny jeans and my usual black high top converse. I make sure I grab my phone and walk into the kitchen going straight to the fridge and pull out the gallon jug filled with blood. I pour some in two microwave safe cups one for now and one for on the way to school. While drinking the blood I see a brown paper bag with my name and a note on it.

_Dear Eren,_

_I made you lunch today. In the black water bottle there is some blood and I know it taste better when warmed up but if you let it sit for a moment in your mouth it taste better then just downing it all at once._

_Love Mikasa_

I grab my cup and grab my backpack from my room then walk out the house down the street to the bus stop. Occasionally taking a drink from it every now and again. I waited for the bus and while I waited Jean and Marco walked up to the stop. I could hear their heartbeats which reminded me I no longer have my own. I felt a tiny bit sad that I'm no longer like my friends. Well except Jean because I don't count him as a friend because he's a prick.

"Hey Eren. Where have you been? We hadn't seen you around lately and no one knew where you were", Marco said concerned. "I was sick and didn't want no one to come over so no one else would get sick", I say trying to be convincing and smiling a bit to pull it off. "That makes since. I'm glad your better know and tomorrow I'll bring you your present I got for you", Marco said. "Thanks", I said right before the bus pulled up. I can't believe Jean didn't even say a word.

I stepped on the bus last and heard everyone gasped which made me panic. Are my fangs showing?!? Did my eyes flash red?!? "Eren your back!", Armin practically yelled jumping up and down patting the seat next to him. I just laughed and sat next to him. I can't believe how they all acted. Did they really miss me that much?

I chatted with all of my friends a while till three kids got on. I didn't even look at them but the thing that made me notice them was I couldn't hear their heart beats. I turn and saw none other than Levi Ackerman, Hanji Zöe, and Erwin Smith. I turned back to my friends and easily picked up on the conversation they were in not bother how Levi Ackerman just stopped next to my seat which made me look at him.

"Hey brat come sit with us I got something to ask you", He says. I can hear my friends whisper around me saying things about me and Levi. Let me explain. Levi is the most popular boy in school along with Erwin and Hanji. Not only that but he's also the hottest boy in school with his rave black hair and pale skin with small but perfect lips. The only thing about him though is that he's intimidating and well he always looks like he's either mad or bored with everything.

Again he's crazy intimidating. So I got up a follow him and look back at Armin and mouth "we'll talk at school" and he just nods. Me and Levi walked all the way to the back of the bus and sit in the seat across from Erwin and right behind Hanji. "Who's this cutie Levi?", Hanji asks in a teasing tone but still making me blush a bit at being called cute. I was about to introduce myself when Levi pushed me with one hand into the seat. "Just as I thought", he says sitting down next to me.

"What do you mean?", I ask him getting slightly scared of his gaze on me. "Yea what do you mean short stacks?", Hanji asks receiving a glare from Levi. "Shitty glasses listen to his heartbeat and you too eyebrows", Levi said. I started slightly panicking. They stopped and listened hearing nothing. They looked at me with shocked expressions. "Who bit you?", Erwin asked me. What does he mean who bit me? "No one", I say with more confidence then I felt. "Don't lie", Hanji says with a sickly sweet smile and if that wasn't enough her eyes flashed red.

That's how they know about me not having a heart beat. Their vampires as well. "Can I have some of that blood? I skipped breakfast this morning", Hanji said pointing at my travel cup. I just hand it to her and watch as she tips it back taking a drink. She hands me back the cup and thanks me. "It's the stuff guys", she says. I raise my eyebrow in a questioning manner. What's the stuff?

"Who bit you?", Erwin asks me again. I sigh and say "no one bit me". Apparently this made Levi mad. "Brat don't play fucking dumb with us. You don't have a heart beat and you have blood besides you already notice that we don't because I saw your face. So lets ask one more time. Who bit you", he says as a demand scaring me some. Okay scaring me lots.

"I became of age", I said. Levi looked at me with such intensity that I felt myself blush. "What does that mean?", Erwin and Hanji ask together in unison. "It means the brat is a purebred", Levi says casually like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Oh! So he's just like you Levi", Hanji exclaimed.

"Wanna become friends er... um what's your name?", Hanji asks me. "Eren. Eren Jäger. I guess we could be friends", I say rubbing the back of my neck nervously. Hanji squeals with delight. "Okay Eren! You should eat with us at lunch and we can talk and get to know each other more!", she says excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I appreciate the offer and all but I haven't seen my friends in over a week so I'm gonna sit with them", I say a little guilty because of how long I've ignored everybody just for the sake of my training. "We'll sit with you then", Hanji says with a smile. "You can. I won't. Why would I want to sit with a bunch of brats and their filthy habits?", Levi says more like a statement then a question. I feel a little offended of how he talked about my friends but what can I do? "I'll sit with you and your companions", Erwin says with a smile making Hanji burst out laughing and making Levi smirk. "Do you actually want to sit with this brat or are you just trying to get close to his blue eyed blonde friend?", Levi smirks. Erwin begins to blush and play it off saying that's ridiculous.

I know Armin has had a little crush on Erwin since school started but I never thought Erwin would return his feelings. I laughed thinking about when they confessed to each other it would be a "senpai notice me" moment. "What's so funny Eren?", Hanji asks excitedly. "I ship it", I whisper making Hanji burst out laughing that the whole entire bus becomes completely silent. "Shut the fuck up shit glasses", Levi calmly states.

"Wow Eren your awesome!", Hanji exclaims loudly. "So seine verknallt hat ein Auge auf ihn . urkomisch", I mumble amused. "What does that mean? I didn't know you knew another language!", Hanji says. "It's nothing", I say still amused. Tsk. I look at Levi seeing a smirk on his face. "Interessant. So Augenbrauen hat einen Schuss?", Levi speaks fluently which surprises me then makes me laugh.

*Quick Translations*

So seine verknallt hat ein Auge auf ihn . urkomisch = So his crush has a crush on him. Hilarious

Interessant. So Augenbrauen hat einen Schuss? = Interesting. So eyebrows has a shot?

"Awww come on guys tell me!", Hanji begs. "Quit talking like that, it makes you sound constipated", Levi said annoyingly which I can't help but giggle at. He raises his eyebrow at me but goes back to looking forward. "So...uh...if y-you don't mind m-me asking...what are your s-special abil-ities", I stutter nervously. "Mine is to talk to animals!", Hanji excited whispers at me "and Erwin's is empathic", she points at him to clarify. "Levi is-" "shut up shit glasses it's none of his business", Levi interrupts. I look down guiltily. I hoped I didn't offend any of them.

"Eren it's okay I don't mind if you know my ability and Hanji obviously doesn't mind. You just recently turned didn't you so your probably still having trouble adjusting not to mention you just met three others of your kind so it's okay", Erwin says with a reassuring smile. "Damn I totally ship you with Armin now", I say making him blush once more. The bus stopped and I look up to see that we have arrived at school.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi's POV:

When I walked on the bus I couldn't hear the brat's heartbeat. I could see him chatting happily with his friends until his face turned to shock and he looked directly at Hanji and Erwin frowning. I walked up to him "Hey brat come sit with us I got something to ask you", I say almost bored like. I can hear all his friends whisper "what does Levi Ackerman want with him". He got up and followed me to the back of the bus.

I'll admit that I was just a little nervous how I was gonna play this out because I've sorta have had a crush on him since I first laid eyes on him even though I'm not for that "love at first sight" bullshit. "Who's this cutie Levi?", Hanji asks knowing damn well who the brat is but playing dumb since he doesn't know anything. He opened his mouth to say something but I pushed him into the seat. I had my hand over where his heart should be not feeling a pulse.

"Just as I thought", I say looking at his scared face. I sat down enjoying his face a little while I ask shit glasses and eyebrows about his heartbeat. Almost immediately Hanji asks who bites him and blah blah blah. He kept saying he didn't get bit but he had blood which Hanji confirmed. I was getting mad that he wouldn't tell us who turned him. I wanted to murder who did it because if we actually ever got together I wanted to be the one to turn him.

"I became of age", he said. Became of age? Does that mean he's a purebred like me? I looked at him and he started to blush under my heavy gaze. "What does that mean?", those idiots question. "It means the brat is a purebred", I say annoyed. At least no one else has touched him...and if he's a purebred then it makes things a little easier.

I ignore Hanji trying to be his friend until she mentions to him to sit with us at lunch and him refusing. I don't want to sit with his friends. I've seen how they act and besides their probably filthy. I hear Erwin say he'd sit with him which makes me smirk because I know he's got a huge crush on that Arlert kid."Do you actually want to sit with this brat or are you just trying to get close to his blue eyed blonde friend?", I smirk as Erwin starts to blush. This apparently makes Eren laugh and his laugh is so sweet but also deepish.

Hanji laughs and honestly it kinda ruined my happy feeling from Eren's laugh. "Shut the fuck up shit glasses", I say really annoyed. I get even madder when Hanji starts telling Eren he's awesome. I know she's not interested in him but still...back the fuck off Hanji.

"So seine verknallt hat ein Auge auf ihn . urkomisch", Eren mumbles amused. "Tsk", I say smirking because honestly that's hilarious. "Interessant. So Augenbrauen hat einen Schuss?", I say smirking as he looks shocked that I could speak German. I kinda devoted some of my time to learning it when I once overheard Armin ask when Eren was going to visit his family in Germany. So worth it when Eren starts laughing at my remark.

We all just chatted for a while till Hanji decided to tell all of our special abilities. I interrupted her because I didn't want Eren to know that I could heal with my tongue because honestly it's so lame. Erwin was making Eren feel better at my outburst. I was gonna ask Eren his ability but the bus stopped showing we were at school.

That brat ran to his friends and they all started walking and talking together. I could hear that Jean kid trying to give Eren a hard time but got shut down by his freckled boyfriend. I watch Eren as he goes even though that sounds a little creepy and everything.

"Hey short stuff what's with that Eren kid and you? I've never seen you really act...well like that. Did you know he was of vampire decent?", Hanji asks all at once with sunlight making her glasses bounce the sun's rays off of them so I can't see her eyes.

"Nothing is going on with us and no I didn't know the brat is a vampire", I say beginning to walk inside the filthy building to my locker with Hanji following me and Erwin no longer here because he went to his locker and probably go spy on the Arlert kid. Hanji just accepts it but then starts back up with her questions and talking about how good it is to have another one of "us" around. I don't even know anymore because I tune her out.

I still can't help but be a little happy because of Eren and the whole vampire thing. Maybe I can have a chance with him. Wait, what if he doesn't even swing that way? I'll just have to wait it out and see.

"Hanji, I change my mind. I'll sit with the brat today to make sure he can keep our existence a secret from his little friends", I say boredly but what do you expect? I can't let anything on that I like him. "Yay Levi! I bet all his friends are really super interesting!", she exclaims skipping around as I shut my locker heading to my first class.

*Time Skip*

The bell finally rang for lunch but I couldn't stop this nervous like feeling. What's wrong with me? I'm Levi Ackerman. I'm one of the toughest kids in school, I shouldn't be acting like this even if I'm about to sit with the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen with eyes so mesmerizing that I could stare at them and feel at peace but with wonder and excitement. Damn him.

I walk into the cafeteria to see Eren get punched in the face by that horse boy. I was so angry until I say Eren's bloody nose healed already. Is that his special ability? Regeneration? I walked quickly like a human could and grabbed him by his wrist and an arm around his waist pulling him out of the cafeteria into the hall. "What the hell!", he yells angrily. "Shut up I'll explain in a minuet, now be a good little bat and follow me".

I pulled him into the boys' bathroom and checked al the stalls to make sure no one was in here. Seeing no one was I began to speak. "Do you know your special ability? Answer yes or no", I said. "No, I don't know it and what does that have to do with any of this?", he asks. "I think your special ability is regeneration or like healing because well just look at your face. That horse face had to have broken your nose but now it looks like you never got hit apart from the blood", I explain to him carefully but a little with pride about how I was the one to help him find out.

"Wow! Really? My mom said I developed really fast and that my ability would come soon. Is this a normal ability?", he says looking at me with a smile that reaches his eyes making them glow even in this shitty bathroom lighting. Hot damn. "I don't know and it doesn't matter if it's normal or not because it's your ability", I said looking at him. What's that? Is he blushing! I want to have his babies. Wait that sounds weird. "Uh Levi? I'm sorry about earlier if I offended you about the ability thing but will you ever tell me?", he asks shyly.

"If you wanted I can show you but not here and not now because if I show you we would forever be connected through it and the only way it could be broken is if one of us died. My ability is very personal so maybe one day brat", I say but I couldn't keep the sound of hope out of my stupid voice. "I can't wait", he tells me smiling making me smirk. "How about I take you home and we skip for the day? I don't feel like explaining everything besides, we can go tell your family that you found out your ability", I ask hoping he says yes so we can just hang out together. "Oh god yes. Lets go", I chuckle at his response and he giggles along with me as we make our way out of the school.

"What was the fight even about?", I ask slightly curious. I notice him bite his bottom lip and nervously mess with his fingers. "Well um...you see well...he overheard a conversation between me and Armin", He says still fumbling with his fingers "About?", I ask signaling him to continue explaining. "Well then he started making fun of me and so I told him that he should stop and go back to his boyfriend because it's obvious they like each other and I wish they would just hurry up and get together already and then you know the rest.", Eren says signaling the end of it.

"Nice to see not everyone is a homophobe", I say casually which makes him burst out laughing. I look at him with a curious look "I'd have a hard time being a homophobe because I'm gay", He says and in that moment I swear I say the heaven's shine their light around him making him shine as a beautiful angel with a halo. I have a chance and that is all the hope I need. He stops and says "this is my house", with a angelic smile and I can feel a little bit of a blush on my face realizing that this is an important event. I hope I don't fuck up.

Eren's POV:

I kinda can't believe this is happening. I told Levi I was gay and he didn't even bat an eye not to mention that we are skipping school and hanging out at my place. We walk to the door and I open it up to see Mikasa on some guy's neck obviously feeding I quickly shut the door. "That's a little awkward", I say and Levi just chuckles.

Mikasa opens the door to see me then looks at Levi. "Who's this? What did you see?", she demanded angrily as she pulled me to her side. "Calm yourself, it's okay I just accidently see you eating lunch. No big deal alright?", Levi said calmly "Do you have any left? I don't feel like hunting.", he finishes walking past her into the house grabbing me along with him out of Mikasa's grasp.

"Uh Mikasa this is Levi and well he's a vampire as well", I say nervously waiting for her reaction as mom walked into the living room where we all stood. "Hey sweetie, why are you home so early?", my mother asks politely giving me a hug. "Well I kinda got into a fight and sorta found out my special ability so Levi and I left and decided to hang out till things died down", I say which makes her smile.

"How wonderful! Oh I'm sorry Levi! I'm Eren's mom Carla but you can call me mom too if you want. My, how cute you are! Are you hungry? I can whip up some snacks if you two would like while you go hang out in Eren's room", Mother says cheerily. "I'm sorry if I'm making a little uncomfortable but I do love your happiness feeling", she says patting Levi's shoulder "Your empathic aren't you?", he asks likes it's the most normal thing ever but considering his friend is empathic he must be used to it.

"Smart boy. What would you like to eat?", mom ask smiling at us. "Well I think Mikasa is full but can I have some blood and maybe a grilled cheese? What about you Levi?", I ask to which he replies "same". My mom nods and walks to the kitchen while Mikasa grumbles picking up the dude's lifeless body off the ground and I found that a really good moment to get out fast. I grabbed Levi's hand and ran to my room super speed but I couldn't help but feel sparks running in my body. We walked in and he stood near my bed and looks at me expectantly.

"Want to watch something?", I ask trying not to be awkward about anything. "Sure". Wow so helpful Levi, that really helps me out. "Wanna watch Supernatural?", I ask him which he nods "can we start from season four? I'm behind", he says. "Yes we totally can!", I say happily because I thought that season four was really good.

I make my bed comfy and told Levi he could lay down while I got Netflix going and getting to the show. Right as I sat down on my bed about to get comfortable my mom enters the room with our lunch and smiles. I feel like she knows something that I don't. She seems to really like Levi, I mean who wouldn't? He's funny, handsome, strong, and more. Wait! I'm not crushing on him or am I!?!?!?

It's just a crush. I'm fine. We ate and watched the show in silence but I couldn't keep up with it after a while. I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier each moment I closed them until I just couldn't open them no longer.

Levi's POV:

I saw Eren falling asleep and decided that I could use the sleep too since I haven't slept in about two days. I close my eyes but not right before I felt Eren wrap his arms around me. I look down at him seeing his lips slightly parted tempting me to kiss them. I looked away when his mom walked in the room and giggles at the sight. "I was just going to see if you boys needed anything else but he's asleep. If you would like you can stay here for the night.", she says smiling "of course you can stay in the same bed as Eren as long as you don't do something dirty young man". What does she mean by that? "It's okay I can feel that you love Eren so I know you won't do anything I was just joking. Bye.", she says leaving. How did she- oh yea empathic. Damn.

I don't think she'll tell him. Even if she does I want to enjoy this moment so I wrapped my arms around Eren and he snuggled closer. Such bliss I thought falling asleep with Eren's sweet scent.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi's POV:

I woke up still cuddling Eren. I look around seeing it was 9:00 p.m. and started to get up until I realize that his mom said I could stay which ultimately reminded me about her knowing I like him. Fuck. Eren gripped me tighter and cuddle into me. ASDFGHJKL. Fucking cute.

I lay back down and accept this. I know he won't wake up and magically fall in love with me like some stupid Disney movie. I mean come on. Do I look like a Disney princess to you? Yes, I'm fucking hot and don't lie to yourself.

"Mmmmm love me that pie, oh yes I'll be the pie king. Pie me bitches", Eren mumbles. What the fuck is he dreaming about? I want to be his pie. Oh god everything I say fucking sound weird. Get it together hot glare. Oh god I need to stop.

I just sat there watching Eren and believe me that sounds really creepy and no I'm not doing it like Twilight does I swear, but it'f funny listening to him. "No, I shall not give the prince his kiss, I refuse to be his prison bitch", he mumbles. AGAIN, WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DREAMING?!?!?

I kinda just sit awkwardly wishing I can get out of this now as the talk about prison bitches continues. "No! I don't want to have sex with a porcupine!", he says. Oh my dick what is he dreaming about? That's it.

I shake him lightly and then with more force...okay a lot of force to where he falls off the bed. "Ahh don't steal my strawberries!", he yells standing up pathetically trying to recreate karate moves. "Uh huh just what a prison bitch would say", I said smirking internally at his face as it gets red with embarrassment. This is too good.

Eren's POV:

Oh fuck me. I never believed my family when they told me I sleep talk. "Ah um well this is fucking awkward", shit I can't believe I said that out loud. "Yea it is because here I was thinking you were so cute as you talked about pie then went awkward with talk about prison bitches", he says with a smirk. Wait a holy hot fudge minuet he called me cute I think. Cue tomato face.

"I'm c-cute?", I stumble watching as Levi's eyes widen just a tiny bit before they went back to normal. "Yea, now let me borrow clothes and take a shower I'm all dirty", he says emotionless. I nod and walk to my closet and pull out my pierce the veil t-shirt and grabbed a black pair of basketball shorts that I though could fit him.

I awkwardly show him to the bathroom and get him all settle then get out as quick as possible. Gosh why am I such a nerd? I walked to the kitchen because I was going to make hash browns and bacon. Love me some hash browns. As I was grabbing plate it slipped from grasp and fell shattering as it made contact with the floor.

I started picking up the pieces until I felt a sharp pain on my fingertips making it bleed. "What's wrong Eren!?!?", Levi yells running in with nothing but a towel. "Nothing!", I yell trying not to look at him practically naked. "Eren I smell blood. I also smell...hash browns? Why are you on your knees and holding your hand?", he asks bending down taking my hand watching as the blood slowly slips out. "Oww that hurts Levi!", I yell as he grips my wrist tight. "E-eren my ability remember? If I drink someone's blood then I can speak to them in their mind but if they also drink mine then they can do the same with me", he says staring at my blood then looking me in the eyes.

I was speechless. Was he saying he wanted my blood? "Um Levi? Are you wanting me to give you some of my blood?", I ask. "Not exactly, it's tempting me but once the connection is made it can never be broken. I can't do it with just anyone. It has to be with someone close to me, someone who wouldn't mind talking to me whenever I need them or if they need me, someone who would be by my side forever even if they find their soul mate", he says looking at me but I can't really 100% focus because well he's in nothing but a towel. "Levi tell me more but...after you put clothes on.", I say with a slight blush on my face.

He stands up and I take my sweet time admiring that eight pack. Too hot, hot damn get another sexy fireman. I am definitely okay with his attire right now though very much. Thank you gay Jesus. "Hey brat why don't you go clean yourself and I'll finish the breakfast as soon as I'm dressed", he says and I just get up nodding walking towards my room to grab some clothes because I just decided I'm not going to school today because honestly who would really want to go to school when you can have a nice hot boy walk around your house in a towel and even your clothes?

I grab some black sweatpants and a matching black t-shirt along with...well you guessed it black boxers to complete it. I walk to the shower and well...shower.

Levi's POV:

I told him. Wow I'm fucking stupid. I'm so obvious that he even asked if I wanted his blood! I want him to be mine and I want us to have that connection together even if we start out as friends we could well I don't know.

Get it together. Wait where is everyone? No one is concerned about me running naked through their house? Well since I already got dressed I'll go in the kitchen noticing a bright yellow sticky note on the fridge.

_Dear boys,_

_Mikasa and I will be gone for the day so we should be back late tonight. Levi you may stay the night again as long as you boys go to school tomorrow. Remember what we talked about Levi. Anyways have fun!_

_Love Mom_

Please tell me Eren hasn't read this. All I can do is pray. I quickly clean the kitchen and fix our plates with...hash browns. I knew I smelled hash browns earlier but that's besides the point. "Hey Levi! If you want anything help yourself", I hear Eren say.

I open the fridge and grab some orange juice pouring me a glass. Gonna eat me some hash browns and some orange juice. "Oh here let me get you a fork", Eren says walking in towards the supposed silverware drawer grabbing two forks. He looks good in them sweatpants. It be hard to take that tight shirt off of him. Whoa calm your dick Levi.

"Thanks", shut the fuck up and eat your yummy hash browns your man made you. Wait you idiot he isn't yours. I need Jesus, no I need these delicious hash browns. "Do you know where Mikasa and my mom are?", Eren asks so this must mean he didn't read that note. "Yea they went out and won't be home till night time and shit.", I say to him seeing him nod.

"Levi how much do you love me?", more than I should bright eyes "why?", play it cool "because I want you to go to the book store with me but if you don't want to and would rather go home then I understand. Wait! I'm so sorry you never got to finish talking about your ability!", he exclaims. Oh fuck me. Wait yes please fuck me. Bad Levi.

"Well if I did it with someone then we could talk anytime no matter where we are but with our minds.", I say watching the look of amazement cross his face. "Wait, if we did it would you be able to feel and see everything I would?", he asks "no, just communicating with each other", I say.

"Do you want to do it with me?", he asks. Hell yea. "If you want to", I say and he smiles that heavenly smile "I'd like that Levi", he says. Oh yea we gonna do this. "Where would you like to bite me?", he asks "Well I rather not bite your neck or where anyone else could see the bite mark until it heals so maybe your shoulder?", I say steeping close to him and he nods and tries to pull my shirt down to expose his shoulder but his shirt was too tight so he just sighed and pulled his shirt up revealing delectable abs.

"Well um come here so I can suck you- wait damn that sounds wrong", he says blushing. "Cocky bastard aren't you? Don't make a mess and I don't care where you bite me prison bitch", I say bringing my mouth against his shoulder and bite instantly his blood flooding my mouth. So delicious. Once I finished I liked the spot to help keep it clean and stop the bleeding but with his regeneration the bite was practically gone.

"So now I bite you and drink?", he asks while I nod still remembering the taste of him. He grabbed my shoulder softly and lifted my face as he put his lips to my neck sinking his own fangs in and drinking steadily and holding me up in case I fall from the high I'm receiving. He pulls back a bit and I can feel his breath against my neck and I can feel his tongue lick. "Holy shit! The mark is gone!", he exclaims.

_So I guess your abilities are more then just self regeneration_

**_OMG!_** _**YOURS IS SO AMAZING! WE'LL BE TOGETHER LIKE THIS FOREVER**_


	5. Chapter 5

Levi's POV:

Together forever? Ugh, I'm over thinking this too much. Wait he's just staring at me. "Levi are you blushing?", well fuck me. "No you stupid brat, and I don't blush", I scoff at him and he just starts poking my cheeks "this definitely seems like a blush to me Levi~", he mocks. As he kept poking me my patience was wearing thin and I think I scared him when I let out an animalistic growl that made him laugh, well he was laughing until I pinned him against the wall.

"Look brat I wasn't blushing and you definitely are?", I say confusedly as he was red as a tomato. It's cute I give him that but it also made me forget my angry rant. Damn him. He juts out his lower lip in a pout, "but- but I uh L-levi I...", he stumbles trying to fit out anything to say. I gripped him tighter to make him talk but...that's not exactly what happened.

What actually happened is that he made...odd sounds like a moan of pain along with tears in his brilliant eyes. It had quite an affect on me that I'd rather not mention. Either way I quickly let him go and started walking to the door muttering a sorry trying to get out as fast as possible considering he might not want to hang out with me anymore. "Levi!", he yells. I just ignore it and almost get to the door when I suddenly feel arms around me holding me back.

_**Please don't go! I'm not mad or anything besides it was my fault and I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?** _

I was surprise that he used the bond to say that. How could he think it's his fault though? I was the one that started the violence.

_Eren it wasn't your fault at all so you have nothing to be sorry for at all_

I turned around to look at Eren in the eyes and explain but he quickly put his lips on mine. My eyes widened as I realized what was happening but before I could kiss him back he pulled abruptly back with his eyes wide and a huge blush on his face. He looked scared. "I'm sorry!", he yells before using super speed to run out of the house leaving me behind.

I felt a change within me but I don't know what it means.

Eren you're such an idiot. I love you.

Eren's POV:

I'm an idiot! AHHHH! I can't believe I kissed him! He'll never want to see me again! Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was that weird feeling though? I feel so much...more.

I stopped running to find myself in the middles of an abandoned park with the setting sun being the only light left. I sighed and walk to the swings just lightly pushing with my feet soaking in my self pity.

_So young, heartbroken, daydreaming, lost focus._

_Weaker than you've ever been, counting on a fading dream._

_The ocean gleaming emerald green, the saddest thing you've ever seen._

_Your feet stuck in the sinking sand, your mind is reeling, shaky hands._

_Tears are streaming, sorrow calls, with no one there to break your fall._

_I'm lost and fading, life ain't great._

_My heart is breaking and life won't wait._

_There's no one there, no one around, there's not a soul and not a sound._

_So fucking young, heartbroken, daydreaming, lost focus._

_A weary soul, no truth to find, they were so lost where was your goodbye?_

_Your feet stuck in the sinking sand, your mind is reeling, shaky hands._

_Tears are streaming, sorrow calls, with no one there to break your fall._

_I'm lost and fading, life ain't great._

_My heart is breaking and life won't wait._

_There's no one there, no one around, there's not a soul and not a sound._

_You've searched your soul for far too long, your friend was lost, you carry on._

_You bear the burden of sorrow's past, but you were built to fucking last._

_You were built to last._

_I'm fading fast, out in the cold unknown, all sorrow here, so far from home._

_So far from home._

_I'm lost and fading, life ain't great._

_My heart is breaking and life won't wait._

_There's no one there, no one around, there's not a soul and not a sound._

_No one around._

_And not a sound._

"Hey! I like your singing". I looked up shocked. I wasn't a fan of hearing people hearing me sing. There standing was a guy with blonde hair and sea-green eyes with freckles blessing his cheeks. I stood up getting ready to run away from this stranger. It wasn't like I couldn't take him on it's just that I didn't want to.

"I'm sorry!", I apologize shyly trying not to look scared for my life because honestly I'm not the best with new people. "Don't be sorry! I really liked it and I also like your eyes", he says smiling. Okay now I'm really, really uncomfortable.

He stepped towards me and blocks anyway for me out. "W-what are you d-doing?", I stutter stupidly while he smirks but it's not like the way Levi does...it just looks wrong. "You sounded like you need to be comforted. Don't you want to think your night in shinning armor?", he said in an amused tone bringing his hand on my face pulling me dangerously close. "Don't do this. I don't want to hurt you. I love someone else.", I say coldly glaring at him. He quickly gets a scared expression as I feel my fangs pressing against my lips so no doubt about it my eyes are glowing red. "W-what are you!?!?", he exclaims as I grab him making him cower in his own feel bringing my sharp canines to his neck bitting hard draining him of his life source that let him walk around like the filthy pig he is.

He stopped struggling so I drop the body. His blood was absolutely repulsive and just straight up disgusting. I did get reminded of what I already know though which is...the only person I ever want to touch me in such a way is Levi.

I need to talk to him.

I start walking home because it was practically pitch black outside. Once I got home my mother instantly rushed to my side. "Eren! I talked to Levi and congratulations!", she hugs me happily. How can she be happy? He hates me now. She's losing it.

I just nod and walk to my room but not before I hear "don't do anything dirty young man!", like just what the fuck mom? What you think I'm gonna do? I need to start talking to Mikasa about vampire nursing homes.

I sighed. Today has been a long day for me. I open my bedroom door and to my surprise there layed Levi with my old baby blanket that I kept at the foot of my bed for comfort. Don't judge me.

What is he doing here? Where am I gonna sleep? I can't sleep in the same bed with Levi after what today!

"No, Eren don't go", Levi mumbles heartbroken clutching my blanket tighter around him. Does he not hate me? I'll talk that chance.

I decide to slip in under the blankets next to him which immediately made him cling on to me making my face burn bright red. Sweet Jesus he's gonna be the death of me. For now I'm going to enjoy this in case it's ever the last time.

I wrap my arms around him snuggling him like the little snugglemuffin he is. Pretend like I didn't say that. It felt so nice having Levi beside me.

Levi's POV:

I woke up early in the morning finding Eren snuggled up next to me with...blood on his mouth!?

He peeked his eyes open and smiled closing them again well that is until he jerked straight up saying "oh um Levi! I'm so sorry about yesterday! I understand if you hate me!", he says nervously making me mad because he's an idiot. Doesn't he know we're each others soulmates?

Yesterday when his mother came home I told about feeling whole and just...well it was hard to explain but she just cheered for me saying that I really needed to call her "mom" because all these feelings meant that I am his soulmate and he is mine.

He continues to nervously rant out apologies which just piss me off so I decided to shut him up in a nice way. A kiss.

Eren was obviously surprised but I sure do love it. I pulled back and pecked his lips one more time before I said the word of which I have been wanting to say to him. "Idiot."

He blushes and just gives me a half smile looking like the beautiful angel he is. Which also reminded me he has blood all over his mouth. "Why is there blood all over your mouth?", I question him making him freeze.

He looked like he was gonna cry but he bursted out with "there was this mean guy and he made me...", as Eren continues to explain I feel my blood _boil_.

"Eren, where did he touch you? Never mind I'll check for myself", I say roughly while pulling his shirt and pants off making him yelp and try to cover himself up but I wouldn't let him as I straddled him getting clear view of him down under me.

"He didn't touch me! I killed hin before he could! All he almost did was kiss me!", he yelps as I tilt his heaf up and down trying to find marks. "That's still to far for my liking. I guess I'll just have to claim you~", I say huskily as I lean down to kiss his jaw making my way to his neck. "Aahhh~", he moaned right into my ear. I was gonna go further just hearing that until his mom walks in and just stared then just states "I understand your soulmates and all but no frickle frackle for a long time boys. Have fun~", she calls backing out shutting the door.

"What?", Eren asks. Now it's my turn to sound nervous. "Yeah about that kiss yesterday...well turns out your my soulmate.", I say looking in his eyes before seeing him smile. That smile could cure cancer and turn priests gay.

He quickly pulls himself up pecking me on the lips and gently pushes me off of him. He walks to his dresser drawer pulling out a necklace. "I love you anyways so...here.", he says placing the necklace in my hand. I kook at it seeing as it's a wing and another part of a wing? The full wing is blue while the half wing is white. I look up at Eren and gave him another kiss. I put the necklace on while Eren wraps his arms around my waist. "I have the other matching one...it was my birthday present", he says blushing slightly.

_I love it Eren_

**_I love you Levi_ **


	6. Chapter 6

Eren's POV:

Finding out that Levi is my soul mate definitely came as a shock but it was also strangely comforting. I mean, who would've known? In all honesty though I actually really enjoy this but it's also sudden so I want to take it relatively slow not jumped into things because honestly I just turned 15 like what, a month ago? I don't want to deal with teenage pregnancy. Wait we're both males. I'm an idiot.

Levi eventually went home after my mom walked in on us and he made me promise to go to school today. At least it's Wednesday so I don't have long till the weekend. Mikasa was so kind as to drive my lame self to school. Honestly though, I only think she did it to give me a lecture about me being too young and shizz. I'm kind of upset though because I want her to find her soul mate so that she will be immortal too.

So now here I am once again at school battling urges to punch the stupid horse as he taunts me about leaving school with Levi. Jokes on him because now I got a boyfriend and he still can't make a move on Marco, which is painful on everyone's part. So I left him there. Probably pissed him off more which is a total bonus.

I start walking to 1st period when Levi comes out of now where and walks me all the way to class. Just before I went inside he whispers "meet me at the big oak tree after school", and gave me a kiss on the cheek which surprises me and I'm sure I'm blushing but what does he do? He just fucking smirks at me.

When I walk to my seat Armin practically jumps me. "Eren where have you been? What was up with that fight Monday? Why did Levi pull you away and why did he walk you to class?", Armin frantically asks me and he worriedly looks me up and down. "I've been home helping mom and Mikasa with some stuff, the fight was horse face's fault, and Levi pulled me away so I wouldn't get into trouble and we're friends. Does that cover everything?", I ask poking his cheeks laughing about how he hates it and pouts. "Yea, yea...isn't Levi friends with um...Erwin Smith?", he asks shyly blushing a bit. I almost forgot that they like each other.

So many ideas run through my head now.

Me and Levi could "hang out" and I can invite Armin and Levi can invite Erwin then me and Levi "sneak off" and see what happens. I deserve a cookie for this brilliant thinking. AHHH! THEY WOULD BE SO CUTE BUT ARMIN WOULD TOTALLY BE THE UKE. I need Jesus.

"Yea, that reminds me that we should hang out Friday", I say giving no hints to my devious. "How does Erwin remind you of us hanging out on Friday?", he asked confused. "Tacos. The park has an awesome taco stand and I want me so tacos", I reply which isn't a total lie. I love them damn tacos. "Oh, okay Eren. Your so weird", he says laughing a bit "not as weird as prison bitches", I mumble.

"What?"

"What?"

"I though you said something" Armin says looking at me strangely. "Nah, I didn-", I get interrupted by the bell so I make a break for it running to the library since I have my free period now. Wait, I wanna put my plan in action.

**_Levi~_ **

_What brat._

**_Awwww how mean!_ **

_This better be good._

**_Okay. Look on Friday me and Armin are gonna hang out and I was hoping you and Erwin would coincidently meet with us and then you and me sneak off and see if eyebrows- I mean Erwin and Armin do something about their feelings for each other. So...pretty please?!?!?!?_ **

_And what do I get out of this?_

**_Tacos._ **

_No._

**_Please! I'll do whatever! Let's just do it!_ **

_You said whatever so I choose. Okay, I agree. Tell me the details later._

Ah shit. For all I know he'll make me run around the school butt naked. If it's for Armin and Erwin I'll do it. I guess I'll tell Levi the rest of my little plan later when we meet up later.

Levi's POV:

This damn brat and his ideas. At least I'm gonna get something good out of this. I can't help but smirk at all the choices that lay before for his fate. First I got to get eyebrows to come though and with him and knowing feelings you'd think this would be harder, apparently not.

"Hey Eyebrows we're hanging out Friday", I say tonelessly walking out the class leaving him with no way to refuse. Done. There I did my part.

I think today is the day I bring Eren to my house. I want us to go on a real date, that and because I heard him say to Mikasa that he was going to talk to me about going slow with our relationship. It bothered me a bit he told her first and hasn't talked to me about it but I respect his choice of going slow.

I can't help but think of how we got together and everything. It seems like I'm in a gay fanfiction a fifteen year old girl has been writing. If it is I pray for a smut scene.

"Leviiii~", oh no. Hanji.

"A little birdie told me that Eren and his little blonde friend are hanging out and a little chipmunk told me that you told Erwin to hang out that day around the same time. Care to explain?", She grins evilly.

"No. Me and Eyebrows are just going to hang out. I didn't really know about the brat.", I say casually brushing off her information. "Seems to me that you and that purebred are getting a little close. Could it be you have a _certain connection_ to each other?", She says with a smirk. "What are you talking about?", I don't want to tell her anything because I don't know if Eren wants people to know about us or not. "Uh huh. Well I think your not telling me something", She pouts.

"Damn. I left my calculator at home. Now how am I suppose to calculate the bullshit that comes out your mouth?", I sarcastically reply giving her the bird as I leave campus since it's 7th period. There's no harm in skipping every once and a while. Besides, I want everything ready for our date.

Eren's POV:

As I make my way to the oak tree Hanji practically jumps me. "Hey Eren! I have a question for ya!", she smiles at me but it feels devious. "Um sure?", I hesitantly say. "What is your relationship with Levi?", she asks. "Friends? Well at least I count him as a friend", I say trying to play cool. She nods.

"Hey can we do an experiment sometime? I want to test your ability and pureblood thingys because Levi won't cooperate.", She asks practically began using her strength to emphasize it. I can't believe I said yes. "Yahooooooo!", she yells jumping around then comes close to my ear and whispers "You and Levi would make a good couple though. I ship you two. OTP forever Eren", then she runs away.

Wow. Damn, son. I know I'm blushing but I can't help it. Ahhhhhh I'd ship us too.

I continue my trek to the majestic tree to meet my forever lover wondering why he wants to meet. Everything is so wonderful I don't know how it could be better right now. Well I see Lev- HOT DAMN.

There Levi is leaning against the tree with a black button up top, black skinny jeans, and just ahhhh super hot. I can feel heat on my cheeks as I get closer to him.

"Hey brat you ready?", he says in the ever so calm voice. "Ready for what?", I asked definitely intrigued. "For our date. Let's go.", he says walking to the parking and do you know which car he gets into? A MOTHER FUCKING 1967 IMPALA. I'm definitely jealous.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare or get in?", he says amusedly. I nod not wanting to embarrass myself anymore then I just did and send a text to mom.

_Eren: Going on a date with Levi. Don't know when I'll be home. Love you._

_Mom: Have fun sweetie! Use protection at the least! I don't want you to get pregnant yet._

Oh my gosh mom! I can't believe she just said that. What does she mean by pregnant? "What?", Levi asks. "Nothing!", I say a little fast. "Well, we're here", he says giving me a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. I get out and see that it's a fancy like house.

"Nice house", I say trying to be polite. " _You_ are certainly welcomed anytime you want", he says winking at me as he opens the door and quickly covering my eyes but it's so cute that he has to stand on his tip toes.  
"Sorry but no peaking because then you ruin the surprise", he says to which I reply well like a loser "and here I thought my surprise was to see you all dressed up for me".

He finally glides me to a seat and I sit down pulling the chair up and then...There was a table filled with my *insert favorite foods* and wine glasses that smelled of...O positive.

"Wow Levi! Such a romantic aren't you?", I joke with him but honestly I'm really touched that he wanted our first date to be private as in truly our own date. I see him smirk a bit as he replies "you know it babe". I kinda am shocked that he called me that because since we found out we're soulmates we haven't actually have had a "relationship".

*Time Skip*

We had ate for a while and talked about everything from the significance of gummy bears to about ourselves. It all seemed friendly and nice with the occasional sly comment from Levi or myself. I even helped Levi with cleaning up and he seemed very happy watching me do the dishes for some odd reason.

"Eren?" I hear him call as he slips his arms around my waist placing his head against my back "yes Levi?". "Let's fuck"


	7. Chapter 7

What?!?  
"Eren I want you to be mine and that means all of you. We've been together for what seems like forever and I'm ready to give myself to you" he said into my ear keeping a firm hold on my waist. I love Levi and this is so sweet of him but it doesn't change the fact that I'm scared. "Levi...I'm touched but I'm still not ready" I say slowly scared I offended him. He rises on his tip toes and kisses my check "it's okay I'll still wait for you. I love you"

_Damn why is he such an amazing boyfriend?_

**_Cuz that's how I do baby_ **

Levi laughed at his little mind joke while I couldn't stop blushing

_Jesus that's embarrassing_

"Do you want me to teach you how to turn it off for a bit? It'll cost you though" he said with an evil smirk. "No thank you. I would hate not being so close to you" I sang back at him kissing him on the forehead and walking out the door before he could say anything.

**_Damn._ **

_That's how I do baby_

I laughed as I copied him from earlier. Using my speed I made it home almost instantly. I keep forgetting I got these abilities and all but sometimes they're nice and come in handy.

Levi's POV:

  
That brat. That cute utterly adorable fucking brat. How dare he steal my line? What kind of person does that?

_Goodnight Levi, sweet dreams_

**_You too brat don't cum your pants if it's about me_ **

_Levi!!!!_

I smirked at my awesome comment. I want him. I don't know why but lately...I've kinda been...it's too embarrassing to even say but it's getting worse since every time I close my eyes I see Eren half naked under me panting. What is with that?

_Ring, ring, ring_

  
I look to see a call from shitty glasses and despite logic telling me that it isn't a good idea to answer I answer it anyways.

"Hi ya Levi! I was just checking on you considering it's time and Erwin is already insane" what the hell does she mean? "What time shitty glasses?" I ask her. "Well mating time! Your 17 and all!" Oh shit.  
"Do not speak of this to Eren at all I don't care how much he asks or begs understand me?" I say in a cold voice to get the picture in her head. "Alright shorty but about that friend of his...well him and Armin are kinda together and well um...Armin may or may not be a vampire now eternally bound to him like a little love slave" she says with heavy breathing like the idea actually sounds amazing.

"FUCK! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO TELL EREN? 'Hey you know your blonde friend well now he's a vampire. Sorry' I CAN'T SAY THAT!" I yelled at her. "Levi I'll tell him but unless you wanna get with Eren like that then you should stay away before something happens" damn she's right.


	8. Chapter 8

Levi's POV:

  
As much as I hate it I'm keeping my distance. I have no idea how I'm going to explain to Eren about Armin or even the whole mating thing because that's fucking weird man. Well it has been about two hours and I'm ready to go die in a hole. Gosh I'm so melodramatic. Just to be safe I turned off my connection to Eren but the thing about it is that I can still hear his thoughts.

 

_I miss Levi, he hasn't even texted me goodnight like always. What if he's busy? Wouldn't I just get in the way? Calm down Eren...maybe he just...forgot._

It hurts to feel the sadness and anxiety in his thoughts. Doesn't he realize I love him too much for him to even think I have no time for him? It wouldn't hurt to text him goodnight though...I think. I pull my phone out of my pocket and text him a simple goodnight.

 

_It's Levi! He didn't forget me! I was stupid to think he didn't care anymore. I love him._

 

I feel heat in my cheeks but not only there I also feel it...down there. This mating season bullshit is ridiculous. Like I'm some kind of animal. I can't believe I got hard by him just saying he loves me. This brat is gonna be my demise.

Hanji's POV:

  
Well this should be an interesting little experiment. I wonder how long short stuff will last before he goes after Eren. I guess I should tell Eren...or not...that would make it interesting.

Eren's POV:

  
I'm so silly. Levi loves me and he would never keep anything from me.  
I jump in the bed and go to sleep awaiting tomorrow even if there is school. I can't wait to see him again.

  
*next day*

  
I decided to ride the bus today wondering if Levi would ride or he would just drive to school. As I stood there was mother fuckin horse face and the angel Marco. "Hey Eren we haven't seen you in a while your always with Levi...what's going on between you two?" Oh shit.

 

_Hey Levi is it okay for me to call you my boyfriend?_

 

_**I prefer the term soulmate and yea sure** _

 

The only thing he says all morning is only that? Well I can't be choosy. I watch Jean start drinking from his water bottle. "Well he's actually my boyfriend". Jean spit takes his water all over Marco and starts to cough and there I am on the ground because I was laughing so hard. This is one of the best moments of my life.

  
The bus pulled up and save me from any stupid comment he would have made and I got on. I didn't see Levi or Erwin either it was only Hanji and strange enough Armin was gone too. He never misses school he lives for it. I sit beside Hanji and hear her talk about this new experiment she wants to try about making glue from anything but horses, I think it might be because she like horses.

  
I couldn't take it anymore I had to ask. "Where's Levi and Erwin?" She only shrugged with the universal "I don't know". I sigh and just wait for the bus to get to school.  
It's so boring and lonely without Levi around. I wonder what he's doing.

 

_Where are you? Are you okay?_

 

I waited for a reply but none ever came. I hope he isn't mad at me or anything. I'm just over reacting. Why am I so paranoid? There's no reason to be.

 

*Time Skip*

 

Well I heard nothing from Levi nor Armin. I even stopped by Armin's house to bring him his make up work but he wasn't there. I feel like something is wrong but I can't figure out exactly what is wrong. They both have their own lives and well the universe doesn't revolve around me so whenever they do talk to me I'll be cool.

"Hey Eren how about we go on a little hunting trip? Considering a school break coming up it'll be the perfect time to do it." Mikasa said as she plopped down on the couch right beside me. "Sounds like fun Mikasa! I'll go pack!" I yelled running to my room hoping that this trip will take my mind off things.

We ended up leaving that night and went about three states away to the beach where college kids were partying. I think Mikasa liked their blood the best because it was always someone who was around their age. "Blonde 12 o'clock. Yours or mine?" Mikasa said nodding towards a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a bun. Not my type. "Yours" I said moving away from her "meet me at the closest hotel by midnight". She nodded as she made her way to the blonde.

I sighed. This wasn't exactly as fun as I thought it would be. "Hey" I turn around to see a guy who was obviously in college with black hair and wearing what seemed to be purple contact lenses. "Hey" I said trying not to react like I did with the last guy whoever approached me. The guy got close and just kind of stared at me. "pureblood eh?" he said with a smirk. I felt my eyes widen a bit and took a tiny step back ready to run to Mikasa, I wouldn't even care if I ruined her meal.

"What's it to you?" I asked curious as to how he knew. "Chill don't worry. I'm a vamp too just not as pure" he winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Okay so what do you want?" I said annoyed like how Levi does it. "Wondering why a cute little pureblood is doing here" he said with a smile stepping close to me. "I'm hunting assbutt. Your interrupting it" I said angrily wishing this asshole would just go away. "Feisty. I didn't mean to make you mad baby I just wanted to have a little fun. How old are you anyways?" He asks me stepping close again making me having to take steps back to get him out of my personal space. "I'm not in the mood" I say turning to walk away when he suddenly wraps his arms around my waist and uses his speed to drag me away from the beech into the neighboring woods.

"What the hell! Can't you take the hint asshole?" I yelled at him but stopped when I saw his lustful expression. "Your cute and it's mating season so deal with it" he growled slamming me against the ground pinning my arms and legs.

_This is so not how I wanted to spend this trip._

 

I was tired of this guy, I was already tired of this trip, and I was especially tired of not being with Levi. I looked back at the guy and with all my force I slammed my head into his which got him off of me. I jumped up and punch him over and over in the face. "Don't. Fuck. With. Me." I growled and dropped his limp body. Tired of this night I texted Mikasa telling her I was going home.

You know what? Screw home. I'm going to see Levi. I start using my super speed to run all the way to Levi's front door and just walked in. I'm too pissed off to care about manners. "Levi get your ass down here!" I yelled not even knowing if he was home.

"what are you doing here?" Levi said as he came into my view "I thought Hanji told you to stay away brat". "What are you talking about? You barely have even talked to me! I miss you so I came to see you" I said walking towards him with a pout on my face. "Eren because I love and respect you I'm asking you to leave. You said you weren't ready for sex so if I were you I would go" he said backing away towards him room.

"You know what Levi? I am ready because I know you'll take care of me and I won't have nothing to fear. So take me now" I said calmly walking closer to him. I already decided I'm doing this. "Eren...are you sure?" Levi asks me looking me in my eyes to see if I was telling the truth. "Absolutely" I said looking him dead in the eye.

I was not expecting him to pick me up and throw me on his bed. I looked up at him as he crawled slowly on top of me holding eye contact and leaning down to kiss me. It started out sweet but got more heated as it progressed. When Levi began to grind on me I couldn't help the little moan I made which I guessed pleased Levi because he started to kiss my neck running his hands under my shirt.

I pulled myself off to take my shirt off which obviously pleased Levi.

Levi's POV:

**_Thank you lord for making this perfect person._ **

 

Seeing Eren there shirtless and red was just to good of a sight. I pulled my shirt quickly off and pounced on him. "Ahh Levi!" He moaned as I started to attack his nipples and started to slowing kiss his stomach all the way down to his zipper. I looked at him once more just to make sure he was okay with this and well when I saw his nod I...kind of literally ripped his pants off.

So there was the beautiful sight of a red face moaning Eren underneath me with nothing on except his boxers. "Levi stop staring at me! It's embarrassing!" he whines. I pulled all of my clothes of slowly smirking when I saw Eren staring at me.

I leaned down and pulled his boxers down with my teeth and looked at his length for a moment before putting the whole thing in my mouth. Eren moaned loudly giving me confidence as I bobbed my head up and down hollowing my cheeks. It wasn't too long before I heard "Ahh Levi! I'm gonna cum!" before he came making him arch his back quite nicely. I pulled off of him and shoved too fingers in his mouth "suck" I commanded which hid did.

I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and began to insert them into him. "Aughhhh!" he yells and I kiss him to calm him down as I began to stretch and prepare him. He moaned so loud when I moved my fingers in a certain spot and I remembered Hanji said that this was a good thing. I decided to slid my boxers of and position myself. I entered slowly and pulled out just as slow but with Eren moaning it made me pick up my pace and slam into him.

I kept hitting that spot over and over again with Eren moaning against my neck. "Er-eren I'm bout to c-cum" I gasped at him "m-me too" he stuttered. I came inside him while he arched his back and came all over our stomachs. I pulled out and landed on top of him out of tiredness.

"That was...wow" he said. I chuckled at him. "Well we have eternity. You'll stay with me right?" I ask. "Of course dummy" he smiles at me and kisses my lips.


End file.
